Celtic Pride?
by LittleCC
Summary: In a time of ancient gods… warlords… & wait… rockstars? What if Achilles fathered a child? Paris takes what’s left of Troy to a place far away. Ireland. The people are looking for a leader & Breseis is withchild. What is to come? An adventure of epic prop
1. Troy

**Celtic Pride?**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **In a time of ancient gods… warlords… & wait… rockstars? What if Achilles fathered a child? Paris takes what's left of Troy to a place far away. Ireland. The people are looking for a leader & Breseis is with-child. What is to come? An adventure of epic proportions of course! Achilles & Breseis are reincarnated in the 21st century, what kind of trouble can they get in if one is a peasant boy & the other the Princess of Ireland?

_Prologue_ Chapter 1: Troy 

Flames. There was fire every where as Paris lead Breseis to the escape tunnel. Tears streamed down the young woman's face, but at least she knew the secret she harbored. She loved Achilles with all her heart, but she didn't know how to tell her family.

King Priam was dead, as was Hector, Troy's champion. Troy's only hope lay in the hands of Paris, Helen, Breseis, & Adromanche. Where would they go? No one in Greece would let them in because of Paris' disrespect to Meneaus, not to mention Agamemnon's war meant thousands of soldiers who wouldn't come home to their families. "Breseis, what's wrong?" Helen asked when they caught up with the rest.

"The love of my life is dead." She simply stated.

Helen said nothing, she just rubbed her back in a soothing manner. Achilles had left behind one of his closest friends to guard the ships, he was the only of his legion to survive. "Who goes there?" a brave young man, not yet old enough to be in the army asked.

"I'm a soldier of Achilles." He identified.

"Kill him!"

"No! This is a good man, he helped protect me. No more of this legion dies in my presence. I do not think I could bear the entire lose of something I hold very dear to my heart."

"Then leave m'lady." Ground out another man, older this time.

"No, she is right. There has been enough blood shed today." It was Paris this time.

"Bless you Prince Hector, m'lady Breseis. What say you of my master?" she shook her head no, he nodded in understanding. "Quick, before some of the men return to the ships. I can get you out of here safe in my mistress' ships."

"Who is your mistress?" Paris asked.

"Lady Breseis. Achilles instructed us before the siege that if he should not make it, she was to be protected with our lives. He loved the lady with all of his heart. With it being I just left behind I lay everything he owned at her feet, along with my loyal services."

"I accept them. You have been a dear friend to me while I was in your camp. You were an even greater friend to my love, I thank you for that."

"This being said, do you mean to tell us that she is Achilles only heir?" a woman asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Why should we be lead by some whore who fell for a Greek!" came an angry shout.

"You are forgetting your place, I should have you killed right on the spot for that. Before the Greek's took her she was a maiden of Apollo, don't you think for a moment that he may have planned for them to get together!" Paris yelled. "All things happen for a reason, be it the Gods' sport or for a higher purpose, we know not, but I think this was something meant to be."

Adromanche & her son rode on one ship, Helen & Paris on another, then Breseis & her now loyal companion. "M'lady, care to share what is troubling you?" he asked one evening. They had made their way from Greece & the winds were getting colder. Yet Breseis stood at the bow of the ship.

"I am distraught about my future…" came her reply.

"Why, are you afraid of the challenges ahead?"

"No & yes. Good sir, I am the mother to a child fathered by your master. The child will be the only thing left to remind me of him besides you & his positions. But enough talk of misery. Where are we headed?"

"To the place the Celtics roam. It was suggested by Achilles, mainly for distance."

"He wanted to keep me safe at any expense…"

"Yes. He prayed to all of the Gods for your safety. He prayed to Ares & Athena for you refuge from warlords & slave drivers who would use you against other people, saying you were the wife of a god. He prayed to Poseidon for a safe voyage & to the Fates for a good life. He wanted the best for you."

"I know, at least he knows he will be remembered. In many different ways the Fates were good to him…" with that she walked back to the cabin that was used by Achilles on the voyage to Troy. At least she knew he made every preparation possible for her, & now the baby's, safe keeping.

In the months to come Breseis grew round. The men told her stories of her love, heard from other people or seen from the high walls of Troy; stories she would pass down to their child. They told her of his raising, & his life with all the legends behind it. She wrote all of them in a journal, it was said to have been hid after she died.

She wrote to Thetis, Achilles' mother, to tell her of the child after it was born. It was a boy. He favored his father's looks & most of his talents. He had his mothers eye right from the start.


	2. Ireland

**Chapter 2: Ireland**

They arrived on the shores of the Celtic lands a week after the baby was born. It was an omen for the people, prophesized by their Druid High Priestess. _A woman of noble blood, dark hair, & fair skin will be brought from a city long since destroyed. She will be carrying a child, not more than a week old who is born of a great warrior. Make her Queen & we will take back our country._

The Celtic people welcomed her with open arms. Breseis & her new people dinned in the palace the night after they arrived. "We need a new leader." The General of the army said, "The High Priestess prophesized that if you were to be crowned, we would take back out country from these Roman bastards."

"Your son belongs to a great warrior," the Priestess began mystically, "pray tell, what is the man's name?"

"Achilles of Greece."

"Then it is true. Mighty Achilles has fallen, but not before producing a son to take his place. He must've trusted you greatly. You were nothing but a piece of Trojan spoils."

"He loved Breseis. I saw it in his eyes everyday… down to his last fight…"

"It was in his last breath…" Paris added.

"Then the son shall be like him as well." And so it began. They crowned Breseis Queen & let her name her new country. They then sent word out every where that they had a Queen favored not only by their Gods, but the great Olympians themselves. She gave thanks everyday & prayed for he son's happiness & well being. And each day they were rewarded for her loyalties.

_A True Greek…_

Three years the war for Ireland had been waging. And for three years they pushed them back. "What animal is it they worship most?" Breseis asked, remembering how Troy had fallen.

"The snake m'lady."

"Good. Construct one of wood, big enough to hold twenty-five of your greatest men. Place it outside their gates and desert it. Once they take it into the gates, wait until the city slumbers. One man will run upon the battlements & wave a torch. Another will open the gates. Take them by surprise."

"Isn't that how Troy was taken?"

"Yes. Hopefully it will work on them as well." And so it did work. They took them, much as Troy had been taken. Someday Breseis would tell her son how proud his father would be of him, and of their country.


End file.
